Never a Normal Servant
by marie'mann
Summary: Arthur had always known that Merlin wasn't a normal Servant he had always been something more.


Arthur first encounter with Merlin was in the courtyard of the palace. Arthur had been teasing one of the servants using him as a moving target to his shape blades. Arthur hadn't noticed the small raven haired man walking towards him until he heard a low voice escaping the man's mouth...

"Hey, come on that's enough" the raven haired man spoke

"What?" looking confused Arthur started to walk over to the man tapping at his sword

"You've had your fun friend" he said smiling at Arthur

Still looking confused he answered back "Do I know you?"

"I'm Merlin"...

From that moment on Arthur had always had a different kind of relationship with Merlin then he did with any of the other people in Camelot. Merlin had become Arthur's manservant the same day as the first encounter, Merlin had saved his life which Arthur wasn't too happy about at the start, but as time passed Arthur realised that Merlin just wasn't any normal servant, he was a servant who he had strong feelings for.

Arthur and his father had had an argument that morning on the topic off magic, Uther wanted to go to all of the villages and question those who have been found guilty of using magic, but to Uther's disappointment Arthur disagreed with his decision and left the room. On his way walking to his chambers all he could think about was Merlin, he wanted to know where he was, what he was doing, why he wasn't at his shook his head and ran his fingers across his cheeks and sighed _what I am doing, he's a servant, an imbecile, and he can't even get the simplest of jobs right._ Arthur reached the tunnels leading to his chambers and Merlin's servant quarters he couldn't decided whether to go straight to his chambers and punch something, or go to Merlin and talk to him that always makes him feel better, hearing his voice. Arthur had already decided where he was going to go, as soon as he thought of Merlin, he knew he would go to him; it was something he couldn't stop. His feet automatically started walking him down the small tunnel and he finally reached the door. Arthur stopped as he heard voices coming from inside, he slowly moved his ear to the door and listened...

"Merlin...what's the matter" Arthur knew that it was Gaius the castles physician talking to him. Gaius had a very wise and old voice, which could be recognised by anyone in Camelot

"Merlin" the physician repeated

"I-I-nothing" a stutter came from a young voice, which to Arthur's knowledge must have been Merlin; he was the only one who was aloud in Gaius' room. Merlin and Gaius have such a good relationship with each other it was as if they were father and son.

"Merlin" Gaius sighed. "You do know you can tell me-"Gaius was interrupted by Merlin

"How can I tell you something when I don't understand it myself? I mean I can't stop thinking about it, it's always there in my mind and I can't do anything to stop it, every time I see them I just-I just..Gaius I can't"

At this point Arthur's body filled with shock he couldn't believe what he was just hearing, they were the feelings that he was feeling for Merlin, without realising Arthur had fallen to the floor making a large bang on the door

"What the bloody hell was that" Gaius questioned, he walked over to the door, only to find Prince lying on the floor with his head up against the door.

"Sire?" Arthur looked up to see Gaius and Merlin staring down at him, he quickly got up, readjusted his clothing and stood in front of them trying to think of something to say

"Sire? Is there something I can help you with" Gaius asked

Arthurs head filled with different excuses he couldn't tell them that he just wanted to hear Merlin's voice, which would have blown it; no it had to be something good, something that would sound like the truth

"Sire, are you alright?" Gaius asked once again he was getting no reply from Arthur, he looked round to Merlin, only to see tears filling his eyes Arthur saw this too, he then shook his head and realised where he was

"I-I-I was just coming to make sure that Merlin had cleaned my armour as I will need it in the morning" _yeah that sounds truthful_. Arthur did in fact need his armour, but at the moment in time he couldn't give a dam if his amour wasn't cleaned, he just needed to talk to Merlin.

"Y-yes Sire it's cleaned at ready for use" the voice echoed out of Merlin's mouth Arthur slowly turned to face Merlin, seeing his cheeks gain colour and his eyes watering, All Arthur wanted to do at this point was take Merlin in his arms and hold him. He knew he couldn't, but a boy can dream right?

"G-good then, I would like you to come to my chambers at 8 o'clock and don't be late!" Arthur waited for a nod from Merlin, he then turned around and walked out of the room he wanted until he was far away from Merlin's room when he thought;_ he's coming to me at 8, shall I tell him? What will I say? I can't not tell him._ These questions were running through Arthurs head until he reached his room, there he saw his armour draping from the oak table. He walked over to see a note with scruffy handwriting on it he knew from the moment he saw it, it was from Merlin

_I hope this is clean enough for you _

_Prat. _

Arthur laughed he couldn't help but smile. He turned round to look at the clock it was 7o'clock he had an hour to plan what he was going to do, say and tell Merlin. Is he going to tell him, or will he shy away like he always does. Arthur stumbled over to his four poster bed, picked up the pillow and placed it on his face, he knew this could either go amazingly well, or he could lose Merlin forever and he didn't want that.

Arthur had been pacing around his room for the past 10 minutes waiting for Merlin to arrive, he still hadn't thought of what he was going to tell him he thought that it would just come naturally. Arthur had always had problems with showing his feelings ever since he was little, with a father like Uther you can't really blame him. Arthur had finally steadied his nerves and sat down, then everything went silent, but all he could hear was small fragile footsteps coming towards his room, He knew it was Merlin. Arthurs face began to cramp from the grin he had on his face, but his mind was running around in circles asking what to do. It was then to late Merlin had knocked and without knowing Arthur had invited him in...

"You wanted to see me sire?"

"Uhh Yes. I wanted you to help me take a bath, I've got a very important day tomorrow"

Merlin nodded and walked over to the bath and started pouring in warm water. Arthur didn't know why he asked Merlin to do this, It was the first thing that came to mind when he saw Merlin, His raven coloured hair and his small facial features expect from his ears, Arthur loved his ears the most they were so unique, just like this relationship himself and Merlin had. Arthur began to unchange behind the screen taking his tunic off and his breaches just wrapping himself in a towel. Normally when the Prince walked out his asked Merlin to turn around but today he didn't, he wanted to see if Merlin felt the same way. To his disappointment Merlin had turned around until the Prince got into the bath. Merlin was about to leave when Arthur called him over.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Well you're having a bath sire?"

"Yes and I told you I need you to help me take a bath, your my manservant you will do what I say"

Merlin grabbed the cloth and started to run it across Arthur's shoulders around his back, his feet and legs. As he was reaching Arthurs thighs, Arthur started to feel his penis harden, he didn't know what to do, he didn't want Merlin to see it or did he.

Arthurs hand automatically grabbed Merlin's as he reached for his thigh; he brought the hand up and held it feeling every line and movement that Merlin had. Arthur looked up to see Merlin staring right at him, their eyes locked, Arthur began to in twain his fingers with Merlin's. Arthur felt his heart start to pound, it felt like it was in his throat there was no way he could stop himself he had to touch Merlin, he had to place his lips on Merlin's small pink lips. He pulled Merlin closer their breath touching each other, Arthur tilted his head and leaned forward still staring into Merlin's eyes He slowly placed a light kiss on Merlin's lips he could feel Merlin's breath tremble under his lips, but this didn't stop him. Arthur pulled away slowly and turned his head.

"Please turn around, I wish to get out the bath" Arthur decided that it would be best to get out the bath. As he got out he could feel that Merlin was watching him out the corner of his eye but Arthur still walked over to the screen and pulled on a robe. As he walked back into the room he saw Merlin standing there as stiff as anything, just staring at the prince.

"I-I-I don't know what came over me I'm so-"

Arthur couldn't get his words out; he was too busy watching the raven haired boy walk over to him. Arthurs breathing started to panic, he couldn't get a steady rhythm, it was as if his heart was about to burst, full of excitement and worry at the same time. Arthur and Merlin were standing centimetres away from each other, he could feel Merlin's hand beginning to rise but before Merlin could get any higher Arthur chocked out

"Merlin I'm so"

But before Arthur could finish his lips were being invaded by Merlin's. Both their hearts were racing; they could both feel each other's chest rise fall and skip a beat. This for Arthur was all he's ever wanted to do and their hands caressing each other's bodies. Arthur never wanted to let this go, this feeling he had it was as if everything he's ever wanted came at the same time. The kiss started to turn more hungry Merlin's tongue opening Arthurs mouth, Arthur allowed this, but Arthur being prince he decided that he doesn't get told what to do, he pushed Merlin onto the bed and left a trail of kisses down his neck..

"A-Arthur" Merlin gasped out.

"Yes Merlin" Once Arthur had heard Merlin he stopped kissing him and rolled off him and sat up next to him.

" I-I" Merlin was trying to say something but before he could Arthur had already known what he was going to say, Arthur bend down to Merlin's face and kissed him

"I love you too".


End file.
